Two Worlds, One Family
by TheTasteOfSimplicity
Summary: The TriChords are a show choir from Loughlin Academy High School in Ireland - Rory Flanagan's school. But what would happen if Loughlin Academy got a visit from a group of show choir students from the States when their school districts were twinned? The very show choirs Rory got to know while on his transfer year at McKinley. AU plus some students aren't graduating until this year


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys, well this is my first Glee fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! I want to say quickly, that Glee is NOT mine. I wish it was, but it's not. It's Ryan Murphy's. So the characters in this are his, but I do claim the rights to my own original characters in this.

Please give me feedback, whether it be through a Personal Message or a review, but I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought. This chapter is short on purpose, I wanted to give you guys just a taste first. It will get better I promise, I already have this story planned out for chapters yet.

I hope you guys enjoy it, and Ijust want to give a quick thank you to DutchLuv for giving me the suggestion for the title, it's amazing. Thank you!

Anyway, read and enjoy (and review!)

Z x

Chapter Songs (Songs used during the chapter by cast):

Stronger - Kelly Clarkson

We Found Love - Rihanna

Chasing the Sun - The Wanted

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - Reputations

"...and side, step, down, up and pop. Pop, left, down, up and lock, snake left then right, back up and freeze." Ariel Long clapped her hands, her brown ponytail swished behind her as she straightened and turned towards the group of students. "Well done guys, take five and we'll run it again."

As usual she was met by a mass of groans, rolling eyes and a wave exasperated sighs, she grinned, walked over to her bag and took out a bottle of water. The rest of the group stretched their strained muscles, practiced a couple of the new moves while taking their break. Their new set had to be ready by tonight, so if this practice didn't go well, neither would their performance in front of the entire school tomorrow. Plus Miss English would not be happy at all if they didn't maintain The TriChord's reputation, even if half the school thought they were dorky. But then again, in what school anywhere were the show choir cool?

"Hey Ariel. Can I ask you a question?" Scott Marks, asked, the tall Scotsman walking towards her, a towel round his neck and a bottle of water in his head. Ariel smiled at him, still rolling her shoulders.

"What's up Scott?" she asked, stretching her arms across her chest.

"The dance routine is really good." he said, fidgeting.

"Ah, nah, it's not mine. Miss English asked me to take over because she had a meeting. She taught me yesterday, after rehearsal."

Scott nodded, knowing this is not what he wanted to talk to her about. He glanced nervously at the rest of the choir group. 'How would they react?' he thought to himself, before averting his gaze to the floor, swallowing quite audibly.

"Scott? Are you okay?" Ariel asked, putting a hand on his arm. She was frowning.

He met her unusual blue-grey eyes, and opened his mouth to reply, before-

"Alright guys, back in line! Let's take it again!" Rory Flanagan called, going back to the choir's large boom box and setting up the song again, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"We'll talk later okay, Scott?" Ariel said, darting back to her position at the front, facing of the group. "Hit it Rory!" Ariel called. Scott sighed, the familiar feeling of disappointment and annoyance at himself flooding through him again. He started slowly towards his position in the back of the group, wanting badly to just leave, as Ariel counted them in, to run the routine yet again.

* * *

The school hall was packed with lines of chairs and benches facing the stage of Loughlin Academy High School. Teachers were stationed at the doors just in case any of the students decided to skip out on the mandatory beginning of year assembly. The TriChords stood in the green room, doing vocal warm ups, listening over the intercoms as the Headmistress, Ms. O'Connell took the the stage, quietened down the rowdy bunch of teenagers and began the assembly.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to all our new 1st Years, welcome back to all our old students and congratulations on our 4th Years on making it through your education and Loughlin Academy, to your final exam year. We have some exciting prospects for this year, including new events never before had at Loughlin Academy!"

The TriChords looked at each other, nodding and tilting their head in curiosity at their Headmistress' announcement, and the unusual excitement in her voice. "But enough of that! As the year will unfold, so will these exciting new events. So, without further delay, we welcome to our stage, the talented group of students amongst us, The TriChords! But first, a word from their choir mistress, Miss English."

The crowd of students applauded, and the young, blond teacher stepped up to the podium, her green eyes shining behind her glasses. "Thank you Ms. O'Connell, I would also personally like to welcome everyone back or to the school, and hope their year is academically fruitful and enjoyable. I would like to make a brief announcement, that The TriChords are welcoming any new members to the club this year, and sign up sheets are on the main notice boards, so be sure to sign up and audition. Everybody is welcome. I would now like to welcome everyone to the stage, Loughlin Academy High's very own Glee club; The TriChords!"

Miss English quickly exited the stage as the red velvet curtains were pulled open, to reveal the Glee club, the girls dressed in simple turquoise shirts, short black skirts and black leggings, with low heels, and the boys in black shirts, black dress pants, black shoes, and matching turquoise ties.  
The TriChords had their heads lowered towards the ground. There was silence for a few seconds, before familiar music filled the room, the strong guitar riffs cascading around the room, Ariel whipped her head up as a single spot light illuminated her at centre-stage, her over-the-ear microphone magnifying her voice as she sang.

"You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone..." As she sang, the other girls began in soft, background harmonies. They began moving towards the front, dividing into two, matching up with the boys, as they all began harmonising during the 'Stronger - Kelly Clarkson' chorus.

As the song progressed, the girls melted into the background, as Ian and the boys took lead, before bursting back onto stage beside them, performing their intricate dance routine for the chorus. Ariel and Scott began their solo as the bridge began, giving Ariel her second solo-part of the song, leaving Áine to belt out the notes behind Ariel, leaving the group to quietly harmonise on the last line.

The lights blacked out the stage as the crowd cheered for the TriChords, they quickly took their second positions, the familiar sounds of "We Found Love - Rihanna'' erupting through the hall, causing a larger cheer from the crowd. The group began their hip-hop inspired routine as Ariel began with the lead vocals once again, walking across stage, stopping as the music began into the instrumental dance part, causing their routine to be brought up a notch. As the music died down, Ariel descended the steps in the centre of the stage, into the crowd, singing the song, having the girls harmonise behind her from the stage, as she drifted down the centre of the chairs, bringing the school to their feet, jumping and dancing along with her. She ran back to the stage during the intense instrumental, slotting in to join the elaborate routine once again.

The group sang the chorus once again, before fading out on the last line and being cast into darkness once more.

The girls flitted off the stage as the music began again, leaving just the boys huddled on stage, tapping their feet along with the strong beat of the song. Scott began with the opening line, as the boys joined in on the second, of "Chasing the Sun - The Wanted". The girls in the room swooned at the song. As the boys sang, the girls re-joined them on stage as they all began singing the "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh" part of the song, dancing in the background. As the second verse began, Ariel stepped forward sexily, towards Scott, the two leading the group in their large couple's hip-hop part of the routine. The reaction from the school was enormous, causing large wolf-whistles to echo around the hall, along with more swoons and screams from the girls.

As the song began into its final choruses, the group jumped up and down, punching the air, encouraging the rest of the students to join in. As the song finished, Ariel and Scott harmonised, their eyes snapping to one another's as the song hit its final beat and the rest of the stage was blackened out, except for the two, who were once again bade in spot-light.

Ariel and Scott stared into each others' eyes, their breathing heavy, their cheeks warming at the proximity of their bodies, while having the whole school watch. Scott's eyes glinted as he stared at Ariel, his attraction obvious. As the full lights suddenly came back on, Ariel was happy for the distraction, as she stepped away from Scott, cheering along with the rest of the TriChords, the adrenaline from the performance and her connection with Scott still pulsing through her veins. The group joined hands and all bowed, Scott's hand slipping into Ariel's, giving her a squeeze she knew had nothing to do with their performance closure. Ariel averted her gaze, placing a grin on her face as she bowed along with her friends, before having the curtains slide shut and exiting the stage.

Scott stared at Ariel as she quickly ran to the girls dressing rooms, not meeting his gaze. She felt something for him, he knew it. But getting her to admit it, was an entirely different story.

As the girls filed back into their dressing room, their veins still full with the rush of performance, and glee at the reaction from the rest of the school, they laughed, cheering, and hugging one another. Ariel distanced herself from the other four girls, the look in Scott's eyes still stuck in her mind. She knew he liked her, he hadn't exactly hidden it, but something inside her, held her back from committing herself to anyone. Scott and her were always close friends, but somehow, Ariel couldn't bring herself to bring their relationship to a non-platonic level.

"Ariel? Are you okay?" Leah, one of the other TriChords members asked her. Leah was a pretty brunette, slim, but tall enough, not as tall as Ariel, but only a few inches off. Her warm brown eyes always shone with friendship, her English accent always clear, even when she sang. Leah had always been one to speak her mind, but would never push anyone into telling her what was wrong or on their mind. She was a fantastic piano player, and quite quirky when it came to her fashion sense. But they were all reasons why Ariel liked her. Leah was real, unafraid of being herself. "You look so distant... Was it Scott?" She asked, her voice dropping so only Ariel could hear her.

That was another thing about Leah. She was remarkably observant; especially when you didn't want her to be.

Ariel smiled and rolled her eyes, "You know me too well. I'm fine... I just...don't know what to say to him." Ariel hated speaking about her feelings. In fact, she hated speaking about herself in general. She wasn't exactly one to speak openly to anyone about herself. She was insular, but let people in. Of course she had secrets; secrets she would tell nobody, but she was friendly. She had friends. She would speak about the menial girl things - boys, periods, make-up, hair and fashion, and of course glee club, but I've backgrounds and secrets were brought up, the young Irish girl shut down.

Leah nodded, smiling a knowing smile, before turning back to her locker, extracting her clothes. "I'll catch you later." she said, throwing one last glance at Ariel, before disappearing to the bathrooms along with the rest of the girls. Unlike other students in the school, the TriChords hated changing in front of one another.

Ariel stared after Leah and the other laughing girls, smiles still on their faces at the enjoyment of their performance. She scolded herself internally for putting a damper on her mood, for letting a simple look in a boy's eyes distract her from the happiness performing gave her. She had gotten the whole school to their feet, getting them to sing along and cheer for her and her friends; why was she sitting her moping about Scott? She quickly shook her head, grabbed her clothes, and followed the other girls into the bathrooms, shoving Scott and any thoughts around him out of her mind, determined to relish the adrenaline that still lingered in her.

* * *

Violet clutched her books to her chest, her glasses slipping down her nose as she stared at the sign-up sheet. She nervously glanced left and right at the empty corridor, her long blond hair swishing as she moved. Her deep, jade-coloured eyes re-read the words on the sheet in front of her, the single pen hanging by a string from the top of the clipboard it was attached too.  
"You should go for it, you know." a voice from behind her said. She jumped, squealing, then spun around, her heartbeat racing. A tall, broad, black haired boy, Asian looking, with an English accent, lazy smile, and warm chocolate-brown eyes, was lounging against the wall opposite her, his brown leather satchel by his side, his school tie loosened at it's knot, his blazer open, his arms folded across his chest. His sleeves had pulled up slightly, revealing many wristbands and string-bracelets.  
"You're Scott aren't you? From The TriChords. You sang at the assembly." she said quietly, her head tilting to the side, her hand subconsciously rising to her face to push her glasses up her nose.

His smile widened and nodded at her. "The very one. You should sign up. We need some fresh blood. Can you sing?" he asked, his tone warm and pleasant, despite the height and stature of him, which gave off an air of intimidation.

Violet shrugged. "I've been told, but..."

"But you don't think you're good enough?" he finished, his eyes glinting with knowing.

She nodded again, pushing her glasses up her nose once more. "I'm Violet by the way." she said, half extending her hand for a handshake, before freezing, realising how dorky handshakes were. Scott laughed, before pushing off against the wall, and coming to shake her hand.

"Well, as you know, I'm Scott. But I'm serious, sign up. Glee club is awesome. You make a ton of knew friends, plus we travel a lot for competitions. Regionals are in Belfast this year, nationals in London. Try out at least, you'll regret it if you don't." Scott said, giving her that friendly smile again, before disappearing down the hall. Violet stared after him, warmth in her cheeks, and she quickly whipped around, and penned her name along the first line, eager to see the tall English-Asian boy again.


End file.
